Where Darkness Meets The Light
by Burresor
Summary: One tradgic affair after another in terms of encounters with the Paladin of section XIII of the Iscariot Organization, Paladin Alexander Anderson leaves one of Hellsing's own in rather compromising position.
1. Chapter I: A Rude Awakening

Chapter One: A Rude Awakening

She knew not the hour when she finally began to stir from the darkness that had taken her. Her head was throbbing. Her curvascious body wracked with pain. Hints of scarlet from what once were open wounds caked on her right cheekbone as well as the left side of her rib cage. The taste of copper lingered upon her lips which brought her sky blue eyes to widen in terror for but a brief moment as she recalled the events in which had brought her to the dank emptiness that surrounded her.

"Bloody Iscariot lap dogs!" She hissed spitting some of the bitter copper tasting fluid out of her mouth. Blood spattered on the floor from the siliva in which sprayed forth from the blonde young woman's lips. Her wrists jerked only for a sharp pain to course throughout her entire body. A laugh, low and almost inaudible fell upon her ears not a moment later as the faint outline of a man become visible from within the darkness.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The divine power of God binds those who are unholy, damning them to eternal condemnation. Amen!" The words that fell on her ears were ones of distinct familiarity. Ones in which brought her bound hands to clench tightly into small fists. She had not need to utter the vile excuse of a man's name, for it was one in which was known well by those serving the Hellsing Organization...Paladin Alexander Anderson. The Iscariot Father in her eyes, was not more than a crazed hooligan working for what she had come to know as a twisted and corrupt organization...or put simply, a cult. In the short time Seras had come to become a part of the Hellsing Organization Anderson had issued two surprise attacks on herself and her master, not to mention attempted to abduct Sir Integra. All of which had ended bitterly for the paladin. Seras' pale sapphire eyes narrowed as he approached her.  
His footsteps were slow, almost cat like. His emerald green spheres were boring into hers, a faint glimmer lingered within their jewel like depths that was almost dangerous, even mischievous making the paladin's intentions unreadable.

"Where...where are we?" The bleak shadows of which engulfed her and the enemy was nearly impenetrable. Vague silhouettes of large archways made it known unto her that the empty structure in which they stood was underground. The faint silver rays of silken luster defined age. Wherever the two of them were, be it a crypt or abandoned subway station, no one was present. The lingered not even the smallest stirring of life. It was just the two of them alone, within the secluded passage ways. The paladin however gave no answer. His only response was to flash her a rather menacing smile.

"The wages of sin is death." Anderson smirked. His wide jade eyes sparkling as he spoke. The look in them made Seras uneasy and increased her desire to be free from the sacred  
articles which pinned her to the wall. "The children of God are called to purge the world of wickedness, that would include the abomination of dogs that serve unto a protestant  
whore."To this the large azure eyed blonde responded with a glare. "First I shall purify your soul. The body in which shall be presented onto the heavens shall be that having only one master. The devil shall no longer indulge himself in your beauty. For yours shall be purified by being claimed by one who is of God before you are brought back to the salt from which you came."

"Bastard!" Seras hissed. Her slender wrists jerking against their restraints only for a soft cry to emit from her lips as her soft blue eyes took on a crimson hue. Their once lustrous sapphire, jewel like hues becoming that of a flamboyant scarlet, tainted blood red like that of a ruby. Her heart would have throbbed within her breast were she considered still one of the living as the paladin came to stand before her. A long flowing trench coat became visible. A large hand placed itself on the wall next to her, the pale bronze flesh of his open palm rested inches from her head. Anderson's fingertips inched slightly treading close to Seras' short wheat colored hair.

"Whosoever resists power, the ordinance of God, shall receive eternal damnation Amen." Anderson's smirk made his ivory canines appear exceedingly menacing. Goosebumps formed along her forearms. Chills raced up her spine. The warmth of the Catholic's breath descended on the police girl's right cheekbone. Smells of incense, perspiration, and blood filled Seras' nostrils. Her tongue slowly probed out from between her lips as the scent of the scarlet fluids stirred something dark within her. Her head of short, blond hair jerked violently backward against the cold, stone wall in protest so as to put an end to the lust that festered within her being. The smile on Anderson's lips broadened as his emerald eyes took in the scene before him. A chuckle emitted from deep within the paladin's throat as hungrily his lips came to fall bruisingly upon those of Hellsing's newest member, Seras Victoria.


	2. Chapter II: A Likeness To One Another?

Chapter II: A Likeness To One Another?

She had not been given a moment in which to react unto the paladin's advances. Her full pink lips were puffed and fought to remain sealed though only finding themselves parting beneath those of the one who now assaulted them. The depths of her almond shaped azure eyes were wide. Anderson's tongue moved skillfully over the feminine curvatures of Seras'  
mouth. Her body shook as well as jerked to be rid of the unusual bindings which held her fast to the wall. Her limbs ached, her every muscle was fatigued. Each well rounded curve was in pain and felt all the more weakened with each passing moment in which it was restrained by the holy powers of the deranged priest.

The bitter copper like smell of blood intensified. So much so it both excited as well as repulsed the police girl. Yet there was not the trickling of blood from her own flesh which could have stirred such carnal desires. Her widened brilliant blue orbs gazed upon Anderson, seeking that of which she knew to be there. The very same warm, scarlet fluids of which had run in her veins. The same in which even now flowed. Though unlike that of the Iscariot, hers was not something in which merely coursed through her. It was the very thing upon now which she had to thrive. Her blood was inhuman. It was that of a monster, or so she had pondered even thought at times. Blood flowed from Alexander Anderson's right arm.

What had made such a small incision, Seras knew not. All that she was aware of was the obvious. The paladin bled. Through the toffee colored trench coat in which the Vatican member wore a deep stain of burgundy began to take root. Seras closed her eyes almost as if trying to give herself a firm resolve not to fall into the actions that she thought befitting a monster. To drink seemed so wrong. She knew she had to, but yet...she could not bring herself to do so.

Anderson's mouth had not yet ceased in its violation of her own. Rustling of fabric emitted on her ears. Seras had not the need to open her eyes to see to know what the priest's choice of actions had been. The right side sleave of the paladin's trench had been drawn up. Blood, the very smell of it intensified so much so it was almost tormenting. Every carnal instinct within the police girl awoke as if such had been in a deep sleep. The brilliant bright blue hues of her eyes darkened. Almost everything human within them vanished.  
Deep azure was washed over in scarlet.

The paladin's lips ascended from hers only for his piercing green spheres to meet her bloodlust ridden eyes. His emerald orbs gazed upon her menacingly. This only brought Seras'  
eyes to narrow slightly. Her expression was quizzical, for she knew not exactly what he planned to do. Her red painted eyes however, seemed transfixed. His arm was extended to her. A sneer lingered on the father's lips.

"Whoever sheds the blood of man, by man shall his blood be shed; for in the image of God has God made man." Anderson spoke smoothly. A hint of venom laced within each syllable that came to escape from his mouth. The blood stained arm drew nearer to Seras. Copper smelling fluids were overwhelming to the nose as the scent of blood grew stronger still. The paladin's thumb applied some pressure just above the infliction drawing droplets of scarlet to course down his bronze forearm. The police girl shuddered even as her head inched forward slightly. "This is a lasting ordinance for the generations to come, wherever you live: You must not eat any fat or any blood. " He continued. His haunting expression unchanging. "If anyone eats blood, that person must be cut off from his people. Therefore the wicked will not stand in the judgment, nor sinners in the assembly of the righteous. For the LORD watches over the way of the righteous, but the way of the wicked will perish. Amen!" The priest's words echoed like the loud ringing of bells within her ears. Not one was without conviction. Yet the urge to drink increased.

Would she dare to drink this vile man's blood? The thought was more than appealing. To savor each and every drop until there was no more and the wretched Iscariot bastard no longer drew breath was a truly blissful idea to entertain. Did she though...no. For if there was one thing that both her and the paladin did have in common, if nothing else, it was the dislike of the thought of drinking blood.


	3. CHapter III: Mind Games

Chapter III: Mind Games

"NO...Stop it!" Seras hissed though her tongue darted out from betweenst her lips  
only long enough to glide along her mouth. Her almond shaped sapphire eyes sealing  
as if in utter disgust. Whereas in truth, the vision of the paladin's blood was  
almost too much for her. Even with her lids closed the police girl could still see  
it. Scarlet...crimson...ruby blood flowing from Alexander's forearm. The copper,  
metallic scent was as a sweet smelling perfume. It was equally strong as well as  
potant. Her mind too almost seemed to be playing games with her. Tormenting her,  
as if she were indeed still divided and not yet whole.

Through closed eyes, a vision as conflicted as her mind was visible. Before her on  
her left stood her...bare and exposed. Her eyes though were not those of her  
once mortal self, but those of a one who walked the night drinking blood. The small  
almond shaped spheres of her face were almost wild. So much so they bore a haunting  
air about them. They seemed so devoid of life as well as reason. Her hair too, in  
this almost unrecognizable self was disheveled. The blonde locks of hair which fell  
no longer than her shoulders were flowing a bit every which way. The fair porcelain  
curvatures of her frame too bore hints of scarlet as did the full petals of her mouth.

"Drink...just a drop..." She heard this reflection of herself say. Her own voice,  
though yet not her own sounded almost soft and pleading. To this Seras merely  
responded with a whisper.

"No...I can't." The police girl muttered. Her teeth soon capturing her bottom lip.  
The visage of a more mangled and wild looking her with blood painted mouth stirring  
the carnal desires within. Her stomach lurched. She thought she might vomit.

"You know you want to." Seras heard her derranged self prode. This only brought her  
right forefinger up to her mouth. Her teeth then capturing it in the same fashion her  
bottom lip had been moments ago.

"No...stop it!" The police girl spat in what sounded almost like a desperate,  
pleading, whisper. It was then that she took notice of her other self. This one, of  
which bore more familiarity. A navy blue uniform adorned this one. Unlike that of her  
other counterpart, this one of Seras had porcelain skin, not touched yet by death. This  
part of her winced at the rather revolting display the other made of itself. At the  
same time pointed the singularly large barrel of a gun at the wild vampire before it.

"A drop...just one." She heard once more...


End file.
